Can't Walk Away Now
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: He held up the flask and began to take the top off. "I would but there's one problem... I'm pregnant." Short, sad.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Sad, but true._

* * *

><p><em>Hello, loves. Yep, I've got another story for you. This one might leave you angry at me. Can't really tell until it's all over with, can you? I'm sure you've read the summary, and you read right: someone is pregnant, someone will be a father. It's short, I know. But my longer story is killing me lol!<em>

_I don't want to give away too much, so I'll just let you start reading._

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco laughed, feeling more alive than ever. It was a day where there were no classes for any of the students, and he was relaxing by the edge of the lake with Christina Best, a lovely Hufflepuff who had caught his eye his first year at Hogwarts.<p>

"Christina, you are something else," he chuckled. Her sapphire eyes met his.

"Coming from the boy with white hair," she giggled. He couldn't help but grin at her comment.

_My little raven._

He brushed her almost black hair out of her face. She smiled, causing his heart to flutter.

"Can you believe next year will be our last year here," she questioned. He smiled, trying to look thoughtful to hide the pain in his chest. He knew that next year would never come for him. It may not ever come for her, either. If everything went how he had heard they would, Hogwarts wouldn't even be a school by this time next year.

"I know," he lied. "It seems like yesterday when we were just getting off that train."

"And just last night we were sneaking out for the first time to talk," she added. He nodded solemnly. "We only have about three months left."

"I know," he answered.

_And I have to let you go before then. I have to let you go before I do what is asked of me._

He didn't want to have to let her go. He knew the only way to protect her from the Death Eaters would be to break her heart. He cared about her far too much to do that, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they ever captured her. They would use her life as leverage against him. He wanted to use an _Obliviate_ charm on her so that he could get her back, but he knew they would detect it and reverse it. Hurting her and making her hate him was the only way.

"It's almost time for lunch," he pointed out, pulling himself from his thoughts. "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>He waited at the edge of the lake that evening, a silver flask in hand. He had found a better alternative. A combination of potions so that she would forget how close they had grown over the past five years. He knew, once she drank the potion, that she would be angry with him, but just as fast, she would forget. He also know that in giving her the potion, he would loose her forever. It was a sacrifice her would have to make, for her safety.<p>

"Oh, Draco," her voice called. He turned to see her making her way to him. He smiled as his heart clenched in his chest.

_Merlin, I don't want to do this to her._

"Hello, Christina," he greeted, gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here," she questioned. He held up the flask and began to take the top off.

"To celebrate," he answered. She shook her head, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Draco, I can't," she murmured.

"Come on, Christina," he insisted, hoping to hide his uneasiness. "My birthday will be in June, and we won't be able to celebrate then. Just one little drink, for me?" She shook her head again.

"I wish I could, but there's one small problem," she replied. He held his breath, praying that it was simply her willingness to obey the rules. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

Her words hit him like a cannon ball. He stared at her, then averted his gaze to the flask which held the potion. How could he have been so reckless? He knew that she had only slept with him, despite the number of other suitors looking to make her theirs. Now, here he was, sixteen years old, with a child on the way.

"Are... are you sure," he choked out. She nodded.

"My time," she whispered. "It never came around. I got Mum to go to a Muggle store and get a test. It came back positive." He stood, staring at the flask. Anger bubbled in him, and he threw the flask as hard as he could into the lake. He saw her jump at his show of anger. "I'm sorry, Draco. You could have still had some Firewhiskey if you wanted to."

"Don't you undersand," he half shouted at her. "That wasn't Firewhiskey! Next year will never come for us, or for anyone caught up in the middle of this war!"

"But you're not-"

"Yes the bloody hell I am," he yelled, snatching his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm. "This is why next year will never come! I'm suppose to let Aunt Bella in and kill Dumbledore! I am suppose to do what my father cannot!" Her tear-filled eyes met his.

"So, all these years together..." His chest ached at the sight of her clear pain.

"Means the world to me," he choked out. "I was going to give you a potion disguised as Firewhiskey so that you would forget how close we are. I didn't want them to find out about you, capture you, and torture you. I would never be able to live with myself if they did." He could feel the emotions overwhelming him. "I can't walk away from what I'm being asked to do. I was suppose to let you go to live your own life."

"You still can," she murmured. He shook his head.

"Can't walk away now," he half-sobbed. "Neither of us can. We're in far too deep now." She covered her mouth, and he stepped forward to pull her close to him. Tears streamed down their faces. "I'll always be here for you. You know that. Once all this is over with, we can be a family. I promise."

* * *

><p>Draco stood in front of a head stone as the snow fell around him. His eyes were filled with tears as he read the engraving on the granite slab.<p>

_Christina Elizabeth Best_

_Beloved Daughter_

_1991-2007_

_Died giving birth to her first and only daughter_

_"Life's not the breaths you take, _

_But the moments that take your breath away."_

His gaze wandered to the head stone right next to hers. A tear fell down his face, and he fell to his knees.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," he whispered, his voice broken. "We were suppose to be a family." He gave in to the wave of sorrow, his choked sobs echoing in the vast cemetary.

"Draco, dear," his mother soothed and she reached his side. He barely turned to her, wondering when she had arrived. "You can't change what happened. You did all you could." She gently squeezed his trembling shoulders. "I'm proud of you, son, for what you did do. Let's go home. It's getting far too cold." He nodded and stood, trudging away. Narcissa stole one last glance at the stone her son was staring at before following him.

_Bianca Sara Malfoy_

_Stillborn_

_Loved by her parents, missed by everyone_

_The newest guardian angel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Malfoy family. They belong to Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Hello, loves.<em>

_Since the question was asked, I shall answer it. This might be just as sad, if not even more sad, than the first chapter. It will be short, but it will be filled with so many answers._

_So, enjoy it, and keep a box of tissues handy._

_Love,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p><em>Draco sat in the waiting room, his parents by his side. He was nervous. Christina had went into labor just before bedtime at ten. Here it was, almost eight in the morning, and everything had went wrong. He remembered keeping an eye on the monitor, confused as the baby's heartrate flatlined. He remebered seeing how weak Christina had become at that point, barely able to open her eyes.<em>

_He remebered feeling hopeless as they took her away for an emergy c-section._

_His hands shook, and his mother gently grasped one._

_"It will be alright, son," she soothed._

_"Something went wrong," he whispered. "There's something wrong with the baby, Mother. Her heart quit beating." The doctor walked through the doors, and Draco jumped up to greet him. They stood just within earshot of his parents._

_"How is she," Draco questioned nervously._

_"The pressure of childbirth was just too much, sir," the doctor answered. "Her body gave out." Draco stared in disbelief._

_"So she's dead," he asked. The doctor nodded. "What about the baby?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir," the doctor began, "but the baby didn't make it." Narcissa began to cry, and Lucius pulled her close, soothing her pain as best he could. Draco felt his heart shatter in his chest. "If you would like, we can let you hold her." Draco turned to his father, lost and in more pain than he could imagine. Lucius nodded, a sad glint in his eye._

_Draco felt as though he was walking in slow motion. The hallway that was so short before now seemed to be miles long. He could see the nurse walking towards him, holding something wrapped in a pink blanket._

_"I'm so sorry, sir," she soothed as he took the child's body from her. He sat in a near-by chair, staring at her face. She looked just like her mother, yet he could see tuffs of blond hair sticking out from under the small, knitted hat. He began to tremble as he gazed at his daughter._

_"I love you," he whispered to the lifeless form. "Bianca, Daddy loves you so much. Mummy loves you so much." A lump formed in his throat, rendering him unable to say anything more. He clutched the body to his chest and closed his eyes, his face dripping wet with sorrow. Inside, he was screaming. Screaming for the life that never was, for the memories that would never be made, for the love he felt for the dead baby in his arms. Someone touched his arm..._

And he awoke with a start.

His mother was there, sitting on the edge of his bed. It had all been a dream, a reoccurring nightmare, the constant reminder of that fateful day. He dropped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes. He wished that Christina was there with him. He wished that Bianca had survived so that he could walk over to the empty crib in the corner of his room and cuddle her. He wished he had his family.

But they died on the day they were suppose to start being a family.

"Oh, Draco," his mother soothed as a tear raced down his face. He bit his togue to keep from making any kind of sound.

_This isn't fair. We're suppose to be a family._

"I'm so, so sorry, son," his mother cooed. "Try not to cry. She'll always be with you. You know that, son."

_She'll always be with you..._

"_Bianca and I are always here, Draco,_" Christina's voice echoed in his head. He let out a choked sob.

_Christina..._


End file.
